


Jak Smuga znowu omal nie zginął przez tygrysa

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Gen, Puszek to ćwierćtonowa przytulanka, Smuga nienawidzi tygrysów i ma lekkiego pecha, biedny Smuga, coś jak wielkie psy które myślą że są małym szczeniakiem, która nie wie że waży ćwierć tony, napędzamy stracha Smudze, wszystko się dobrze kończy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Smuga ma szczęście do tygrysów jak cholera... Znaczy, ma diabelnego pecha.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Jak Smuga znowu omal nie zginął przez tygrysa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Tomku, to tygrys. Jest niebezpieczny  
\- Nie poznaje pan? - śmieje się Tomek, drapiąc ogromny prążkowany łeb. - Przecież to nasz Puszek. Ta mała przytulanka, którą właziła pod nogi, na kolana, gryzła sznurówki, kradła skarpety i żebrała o kawałek przy każdym posiłku, nieważne czy się jadło chleb, owoce czy warzywne curry. Ma nawet bliznę po tym, jak wytrącił bosmanowi lusterko przy goleniu i pokaleczył się kawałkiem. Obcego tygrysa bym nie głaskał, nawet oswojonego i najedzonego.  
\- Tomku...  
\- Nie musi się pan obawiać o mnie. Albo, jeśli pan chce, może pan tutaj przyjść i sam się przekonać, że jest niegroźny.  
Nie. Po prostu nie. Ale z drugiej strony... Czas najwyższy stawić czoła temu demonowi. Włazi na wybieg.  
Tygrys zbiera się do skoku.  
\- Puszek nie! - słyszy Smuga zanim zostaje uderzony przez ćwierć tony kota i traci przytomność.  
Żyje. Plecy go bolą jak jeden wielki siniak, ale żyje. I najwyraźniej nie umrze na razie skoro tygrys nie próbuje go zagryźć tylko liże go po twarzy jak ogromny pies i parska wesoło.  
\- Noż Puszek, do diabła, - słyszy głos Tomka. - Jesteś dorosłym, cholernie dużym i cholernie ciężkim tygrysem. Nie możesz po prostu skakać na ludzi jak mały kotek. Złaź. Ruszże swoją kosmatą dupę z łaski swojej i zleź z pana Smugi, daj mu oddychać.  
Smuga jest rozsądnie pewien, że nawet Tadek nie byłby w stanie podnieść tygrysa, trzymając go za kark i bok, znaczy, że Puszek albo coś zrozumiał, albo sam z dobrej woli odturlał się na bok.  
\- Bardzo pana przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, no dureń jestem po prostu.  
\- Tomku, ja kiedyś przez ciebie zginę. I nie, że mnie coś zeżre, tylko zawału dostanę. Ale to akurat nie twoja wina. Mogłem go nauczyć nie skakać po mnie jak był wielkości kota, no góra owczarka niemieckiego.  
-Też go mogłem nauczyć, przepraszam, na mnie nie skakał... Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem, przepraszam...  
\- Jeszcze raz przeprosisz i powiem Sally, że myjesz gary przez następne dwa lata.


End file.
